I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power bucket.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many previously known power buckets, oftentimes called clamshell buckets, comprising two bucket halves, each of which forms a scoop. The bucket halves are pivotally secured together along their tops so that the bucket halves are movable between an open position and a closed position. A closure line extends around pulleys secured to both bucket halves for moving the bucket halves from the open and to the closed position.
In order to pivotally secure the bucket halves together, it has been the previous practice to utilize an elongated cylindrical pivot pin extending along the entire length of the top of the power bucket. The pivot axle is secured to one of the bucket halves while opposite ends of the axle extend through registering openings formed in the other bucket half.
One disadvantage of this previously known construction, however, is that the pivot axis becomes worn after extended use. Indeed, the pivot pins and/or their connection with the bucket halves constitute the major wear position of the entire power bucket.
When the pivot axle and/or the power bucket halves at their pivotal connection with the axle become unduly worn, replacement of the pivot axle and/or repair of the power bucket halves must be performed. Such repair of the pivotal connection between the bucket halves, however, is not only expensive since it requires major reconstruction of the power bucket, but also results in extended down time for the power bucket.
These previously known power buckets also utilize at least one pulley rotatably mounted to the interior of each bucket half along the center line of the bucket half. A closure line then extends around the pulleys in the bucket halves to selectively move the bucket halves between their open and closed position.
In the previously known power buckets, an elongated axle typically extends across the entire width of each bucket half along its interior while the closure pulley is rotatably mounted around the axle. The elongated axles as well as their connection to the opposite sides of their associated bucket halves were previously necessary to ensure against deflection of the closure axles during operation of the power bucket. Such construction, however, was disadvantageous for a number of reasons.
One disadvantage of this previously known power bucket construction was that the closure axle, because it necessarily extended along the entire width of the bucket, was expensive and heavy in construction.
A still further disadvantage of this previously known construction is that the closure axles interfered with cleaning of the interior of the bucket. Such cleaning of the interior of the bucket, moreover, is required where the bucket is used in environmental cleanup operations.